simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szkoła
miejsce kształcenia młodych Simów pojawiające się we wszystkich trzech częściach gry. W dwóch pierwszych nie przedstawiono budynku szkoły. Natomiast w trzeciej stworzono ją jako króliczą norę, której wnętrza nie widzimy. The Sims Dzieci uczęszczają do szkoły codziennie od dziewiątej do piętnastej. Zawsze mogą ominąć dzień w szkole poprzez zignorowanie autobusu, który podjechał pod dom naszej rodziny. Skutkuje to pogorszeniem ocen. Nauczyciele nie zadają pracy domowej. Aby podwyższyć stopnie należy sięgnąć na półkę z książkami i pouczyć się. Dzięki temu poprawimy oceny, a nawet możemy otrzymać nagrodę od bliskich w wysokości 100 simoleonów. Gdy oceny dziecka są zatrważająco niskie, wysyłane jest do szkoły wojskowej. Po udaniu się w owe miejsce, uczeń znika z rodziny na dobre. The Sims 2 left Dzieci chodzą do szkoły podstawowej od dziewiątej do piętnastej, natomiast nastolatkowie do szkoły średniej od dziewiątej do trzynastej. Ci drudzy uczą się krócej ze względu na często podejmowaną pracę na pół etatu. Obie grupy wiekowe mają weekend wolny, a od nauczycieli dostają pracę domową. Wykonanie jej zapewni poprawę ocen. W odrobieniu zadania zawsze może pomóc dorosły Sim. Dzięki temu uczeń szybciej skończy wykonywanie pracy domowej. Podobnie jak we wcześniejszej części, głównym środkiem transportu zawożącym do szkoły jest autobus. Gdy uczeń nie zdąży wsiąść do pojazdu odpowiednio wcześnie, ten odjedzie. Skutkuje to obniżenie ocen. Starsi Simowie mogą zawieźć dzieci samochodem lub helikopterem. Nastolatkowie mają możliwość robienia tego na własną rękę. Dopuszczalne spóźnienie to takie, które nie wynosi więcej niż jedna godzina. W przeciwnym razie szkoła odmówi przyjęcia na lekcje. Za dobre wyniki w nauce uczący się Simowie mogą dostać specjalne nagrody, a także stypendia na studia. Jeżeli oceny naszego Sima są wyjątkowo niskie, pracownik opieki społecznej ma prawo zabrać go do szkoły specjalnej. Niestety dziecko z tej szkoły nie wróci. Nastolatek zostanie zwolniony z pracy na pół etatu, niezależnie od tego jak wysoką miał wydajność pracy. Dodatek Cztery pory roku wprowadza tak zwany "Śnieżny Dzień". W tym okresie autobus nie podjedzie pod dom naszej rodziny, ze względu na ogromne połacie śniegu. Jeśli został zakupiony helikopter lub samochód, istnieje możliwość wybrania się do szkoły. Opuszczenie tego dnia w szkole nie skutkuje obniżeniem stopni. The Sims 3 left Szkoła podstawowa przyjmuje uczniów od dziewiątej do piętnastej, natomiast szkoła średnia od dziewiątej do czternastej. Nastolatkowie uczą się krócej ze względu na możliwość podjęcia pracy dorywczej. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich części gry, dzieci nie są zabierane do szkoły specjalnej przez słabe oceny. W trybie edycji miasta istnieje opcja usunięcia budynku szkoły. Na skutek tego, dzieci nie będą miały obowiązku uczenia się. Podczas pobytu na lekcjach można wykonywać wiele interakcji, takich jak ciężka praca czy rozmowa z przyjaciółmi. Niektóre z nich wpływają dobrze na naszą ocenę pracy szkolnej, inne wręcz przeciwnie. Stopnie mają duże znaczenie w rozwoju naszego Sima. Z im lepszymi wynikami zakończymy okres nauczania, tym większa jest szansa na wybranie cechy naszego Sima samemu. Szkoła oferuje nam między innymi rozpoczęcie kariery edukacji lub podjęcie się kursu malowania. W dodatku Pokolenia możemy wysłać dzieci naszych Simów do szkoły z internatem. Może się zdarzyć, że po lekcjach dziecko zostanie zaproszone do domu znajomego ze szkoły lub zaprosi kogoś do siebie. Mają wtedy okazję odrobić razem lekcje i pouczyć się. Simowie mogą zostać zatrzymani w szkole. Jest to skutkiem spania na lekcji lub przyłapania na spisywaniu pracy domowej od innego ucznia. W czasie odbywania kary, opuszczają godziny swojego etatu, co powoduje spadek wydajności pracy. Szczególnie tracą na tym pracoholicy. Aresztowanie może nastąpić także poza szkołą, ale dobrzy uczniowie zazwyczaj jego unikają. To kolejny przywilej bycia pracowitym studentem. Szkoły w The Sims 3 Sunset Valley Publiczna szkoła dla uzdolnionych Ulokowano ją w samym centrum miasta, naprzeciwko Parku Centralnego. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, uczęszczają do niej zdolni Simowie. To jedyna szkoła w Sunset Valley, tak więc wszyscy uczniowie są utalentowani. Obok budynku znajdziemy plac zabaw, na którym można odprężyć się po stresującym dniu w szkole. Twinbrook Szkoła publiczna "Gwieździsta" Nie wiadomo czemu lub komu szkoła zawdzięcza swoją nazwę. Zbudowano ją nieopodal centrum, naprzeciwko basenu i ogrodu botanicznego. Dzięki temu, uczniowie nie mają problemu z rekreacją na pływalni. Za szkołą umieszczono duże, dość zapuszczone boisko z trybunami. Na terenie parceli znajdziemy też plac zabaw. Bridgeport Szkoła publiczna numer 67 Budynek szkoły umieszczono w spokojniejszej części miasta, z dala od wieżowców. Naprzeciwko znajduje się największy park w mieście, który może służyć za cel wycieczek szkolnych. Nieopodal obiektu ulokowano duże boisko z trybunami oraz między innymi miejsce do grania w klasy. Nazwa szkoły mówi nam, jak dużo szkół wybudowano w Bridgeport. Appaloosa Plains Szkoła i Stadion "Widok na Szczyt" Jest to jedyna szkoła połączona ze stadionem. Zapewne pełni on funkcję sali gimnastycznej. Za budowlą znajduje się duże boisko na otwartej przestrzeni. Szkoła położona jest w centrum Appaloosa Plains, obok basenu, który jakby nie patrzeć też jest obiektem sportowym. Prawdopodobnie służy za szkolną pływalnię. Starlight Shores Szkoła publiczna Goodera Ulokowano ją w samym centrum miasta, w niewielkiej odległości od ratusza. Zbudowana w nowoczesnym stylu, nie przypomina wcześniej przedstawionych szkół. Prawdopodobnymi założycielami placówki są Gooderowie, mieszkający na stałe w Starlight Shores. Oaza Szczęścia Akademia Kadzidła Szkoła ulokowana w samym centrum Oazy Szczęścia. Wokół budynku rośnie wiele palm i zarośli. Za obiektem znajdziemy duże boisko i trybuny, a obok plac zabaw dla dzieci. Moonlight Falls Szkoła wybudowana w stylu starych uniwersytetów. Z tyłu znajduje się kilka ławek i mały plac zabaw dla dzieci. Przed budynkiem szkoły można znaleźć szpital . Galeria 185px-Inside_of_Public_School_-_The_Sims_3.jpg|Wnętrze klasy w szkole w The Sims 3. 185px-SimNationMap-reverseUSA.jpg|Odwrócona mapa Stanów Zjednoczonych na ścianie klasy. en:School ciekawostki: *w the sims 3 ocenw wzorowa jest 5'' zaś w poprzednich czesiach wzorowa ocena bylo ''6 Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Bridgeport Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Sunset Valley Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Twinbrook Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Appaloosa Plains Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Hidden Springs Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Księżycowych Jeziorach Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Oazie Szczęścia Kategoria:Szkoły Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w Moonlight Falls